


comfy

by kaegays



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Sharing a Bed, Sleep Cuddles kinda but not really, brief mentions of mika's... THING with eating, royal au, shu is like knocked tf out until the end this is largely just mika being affectionate, sowwies if yall out here looking for shumika smooches or smth thats not here, this rlly isn't very directly shippy but WHOOPS turns out this can be read as crushy! lmao!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaegays/pseuds/kaegays
Summary: he means nothing with his actions towards shu, really.





	comfy

It is nowhere near as luxurious as his own;  such a thing would be blasphemous, but compared to the bedding of the common person, the rooms of the common, Shu probably does not particularly want for more.  The mattress is nice, and the blanketing soft and protective against the cold of these winter months.  His head is not on the pillow, but Shu looks rather peacefully asleep on it, his expression relaxed and soothed to a deep rest.  The bed is only twin sized, but between both of their rather small frames, Mika can make due without disturbing his sleep.  Shu doesn’t have to know he can’t let go of these childish habits, though it was likely clear as it was.   
  
Shu, however, had changed far more than Mika could say of himself.  His 17th birthday approaches, but Mika has hardly changed that much, he thinks.  Though, perhaps someone like Shu would be able to say more on that, and perhaps to Shu it is he who has not changed.  But in Mika’s perspective, laying close and intimately with Shu at his most vulnerable, looking back on those days where he would sneak around the castle and into Shu’s bed for comfort, Shu is the one who’s different.   
  
The last time he had done this, he was a day from 8 years old, too antsy about his birthday being so close to sleep.  He had long been put to bed and tucked in, but even so he’d lied awake for hours, eventually giving in and crawling out of his far-too-big bed, out from the overly warm and fluffy blankets, sneaking about in only his pajamas in search of company.  It was easily found, as was routine, and without waking him he had simply slipped into Shu’s bed with him, waking up a tangle of 8 and 9 year old limbs.   
  
It was more than a little silly, head tucked into the crook of his neck, one leg up against the expanse of Shu’s tiny,little body and the other wrapped around his leg, one hand on Shu’s and the other on his shoulder as he lay atop him.   
  
And before that, many many times and for many many reasons, he had done it before.  It was normal for them, as commonplace as Mika hugging him over every little thing or holding onto his hand because he was scared of dealing with someone.  Shu probably was not doing all that much better, honestly, but Mika still naturally clung to him like a koala for every occasion.  It was normal for them, so Mika had never really thought much of these things.   
  
But it’s different now, he’s reminded by the present situation.  They’re both much taller, and while Shu seems to have aged gracefully, slim and lithe without it looking odd, Mika’s just on the edge of being underweight and his clothes often tend to hang awkwardly off of him.  Though perhaps that was because of him not eating enough more than how he should actually look.   
  
He knows he doesn’t have to starve himself.  Old habits will die hard, he thinks with only a vaguely light head.  If he doesn’t fall asleep, at least he’ll possibly faint eventually.  He wonders if Shu is just meant to look like this, though touching him to find out like his head suggests is just creepy.  It doesn’t even just cross the line between ‘innocent intimacy’ and ‘decidedly sensual’, it’s just plain creepy and he doesn’t want to do that.   
  
… What even is the line here?  It’s already pretty weird for someone his age to be sneaking around and crawling into bed with another person so close in age, so…  At what point does it stop being old habits and start being something else, somehow?   
  
Well, he’s not really sure about it, other than he’s been given shit for crawling in bed with Naru, so.  Hejust won’t think about it, andhe’ll be fine, probably.  He has no weird intentions with this, even as he holds onto Shu’s hand to feel how it’s changed, how it’s calloused and his fingers have grown to be as lithe and gentle as the rest of him.  Even as he runs a hand through his hair and muses about how it feels shorter, softer, he doesn’t have any strange intentions unless you were to call his curiosity strange.   
  
Which, in fairness, it probably is a little strange, and the idea is enough to get him to pull his hand back and make a face.  Because maybe he shouldn’t be here, doing this. Especially not at his age.  Especially with fond feelings towards someone he’s supposed to be mad at.  Especially when this is definitely going to get misconstrued if he got found out, because what boy his age does these things without having feelings?   
  
Though, he really doesn’t get why it has to be like that, doesn’t get why he can’t just do these things with his friends and family...  Doesn’t get why everything has to be about who he does or doesn’t ‘ _like_ like’, why can’t he just like who he likes without there being questions about how it’s intended?  It’s stupid and overly complicated when it doesn’t need to be.  Though he wonders if Shu’s grown up as the kind of person to put that kind of importance on it, if he’d look at the way Mikatreats him and think it’s a crush and needs to be stopped.  He’d stop if asked, of course, but…   
  
It’s really not like that.  Not with Shu, nor Naru, nor any of his friends;  he just doesn’t feel that way for anyone right now. They’re just his friends, andhe’s content with that, even though yes, they’re all very pretty.  Naru with her pretty purple eyes and soft blonde hair and well kept body, Shu with his nice hair and handsome face and how he’s tempted to just say the way he  _acts_  is pretty.   
  
Mika can appreciate them for what they are, and they’re pretty, and conventionally attractive.  That’s just a fact;  he’s pretty sure of it.  But he doesn’t look at either of them and think they’re someone he would like to kiss or marry or anything of the sort.   
  
… Though for all his stating that he doesn’t feel that way, he ended up spending a weird amount of time thinking about it, didn’t he?  He can’t help it, he laughs, just a bit.   
  
Of course Shu wasn’t as deeply asleep as he thought.  Of course his eyelids flutter and his body shifts like he might be waking up.  Of courseMika’s slow to realize it, face flushed and ears hot, burning with embarrassment when mismatched eyes meet Shu’s pleasant purple, still groggy with sleep.   
  
Ah.   
  
“Ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't posted to here in *checks* 8 months and the only editing i ever do on any given fic is grammar  
> enstars hell pulling me in like i wasn't here years ago  
> kagehira mika the light of my life i'm out here writing fics for rps  
> its wild! killed my writer's block!
> 
> the important information is shu's his butler and mika's a prince and he's been missing for like fuckin what 8 years? wiiiiild. and any reference to being mad at shu is largely just regarding how he was brought back lol  
> i'm dying


End file.
